


we're still young, we don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [7]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Do you ever have that one lane nobody thinks about and you're like: Yes, this is gonna be my ship cos I'm quirky like that? Well, that's what this one shot was supposed to be about. But it took a life of its own. And my Hanbin bias jumped out and I wanted to make a wholesome gift for this fandom because bruh, we need it. So enjoy ^^
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	we're still young, we don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you to try and guess which 'ship' I intended to originally showcase. I think it's visible but it's not overwhelming.

It's early in the morning. And unsurprisingly, there are a very few people in the gym. But Niki is genuinely trying to bulk up. And Sunghoon had too much energy to stay in bed. It's mostly quiet for a while, except for exertion of efforts. And a couple of chuckles when their eyes settle on their own figure in the mirror, with odd expressions on their faces.

After a little while of mindlessly lifting dumbbells while sitting on the floor, Niki shifts position. He curls onto a ball, clutching a dumb bell in each hand still. Sunghoon raises an eyebrow but remains silent, as he keeps going on his rowing machine. Then Niki starts to starts to whine, it's low but high pitched enough to stand out. It's not real, Sunghoon can tell. But he slows down nonetheless, trying to grasp what's going on. And what he hears are complaints about eating junk food and not gaining weight. Mostly. With complaints about how hard it is to exercise peppered in between. And an absolutely nonsensical rant on why dancing doesn't count as exercising because otherwise it takes all the fun out of it. That, draws a laugh out of him as he tugs on the the fitness rower's handle.

"You're pretty." It's so sudden, that the room grows quiet.

Sunghoon tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows. "Why so suddenly?" He inquires, noticing that the other's gaze on him in the mirror.

Niki shrugs. "I don't know. You're just effortlessly pretty. I," He pauses, admiring his reflection in the mirror for a second and nods resolutely. "I'm not sure I'll be matching with the rest of the visuals." He chuckles, low and a little hollow because self-deprecating. "Everybody is so pretty here."

Sunghoon laughs a little. "What?" He asks. Niki sighs. And all traces of humor leave the other's features. "Hey, I'm not mocking you." Sunghoon informs, moving to sit on the floor besides Niki. "Just, look at us." He points at the mirror ahead. "Does it feel that off to you when we're side by side?" Niki shakes his head, uncertainty furrowing his brows. "Look at those cheeks." Sunghoon poked Niki's face. "You're baby faced still. Just give yourself some time. Because, one," He pointed at the younger trainee's jawline. "that's gonna give you a great profile. And two," He booped the other's nose. "That's a cute button. And three," He pointed at the cheekbones. "they're already visible so odds are, your cheekbones are gonna grow pretty sharp once you age." Niki smiled shyly, before lowering his head. "You don't have to worry about visuals on top of all the rest. You've got so much talent and potential. You're one of the youngest here and look at how much you've achieved. That speaks for you. Louder than a pretty face. But that's irrelevant anyway because you are, pretty. And quite frankly, if you were also physically flawless, it'd be a serious injustice for the rest of us." Niki chuckles, keeping his head low and Sunghoon ruffles his hair. Considering he's achieved his mission, the older male stands again to return to his exercises.

A "Thank you." is muttered as he sits back on the rower, and Sunghoon smiles, looking into the mirror where their eyes meet. Then Niki stands up and puts the dumbbells back on their racks. "You know, you talk about unfairness but I personally think you have it all." The trainee declared before leaving the room. He misses the way his words make Sunghoon furiously blush.

✰✰✰

When Sunghoon emerges from the gym and enters the living room, Hanbin and K are settled on the white couches, chatting amongst themselves while Daniel seemed to be playing Dibi Dibi Dip/Cham Cham Cham with a fairly determined Jay. He chuckles, walking past the group to head to the kitchen and retrieve a drink. Just then, Sunoo exits the pantry, laughing with Niki and Jake on his heels. "Hello~" The bright faced young man declares happily as he walks past Sunghoon whose opening the fridge. 

Jake peeps over his friend's shoulder and inside the fridge to ask: "Whatcha lookin' for?" while Sunoo and Niki settles around the dining table. The two easily go back to their conversation, Sunoo's hand settling on Niki's forearm as he throws his head back laughing.

"I'm looking for juice." Sunghoon replies, glancing to his left to be face to face with Jake, their faces a couple of inches apart.

Jake nods and gazes back into the fridge. "There's orange juice." He declares. "Or, huh, orange juice."

"There's some apple and grape juice in the pantry." Sunoo informs, punctuating the sentence with a wide tooth grin. The two others laugh. Sunghoon eventually closes the fridge and heads to the pantry, Jake on his heels.

Heesung enters the living room, settling on the large couches right next to Kei, his head falling on the other's thigh. Unbothered, the hyung continues his conversation while his hands starts to trail in the other's hair. Hanbin's experience is no joke and he speaks about his crew with such passion that it's contagious. The voice soothes Heesung, who closes his eyes, feeling more comfortable then than he had his whole night in his bed.

Nobody knows who won the game in the end. But Jay and Daniel are suspecting it's probably Jungwon who joined them midway and was the only one who bothered counting at some point. He's a modest victor. They let him pick the next game still. He chooses mime. And goes first.

"Okay, three words!" Daniel calls, earning himself a nod.

"A movie." Hanbin says, apparently he's playing too now, Jungwon eagerly nods a few times.

"Vampire?" Kei tries, a little perplexed by Jungwon expression.

"Nah, I think it's a werewolf." Jay tries, earning himself a nod.

"Okay, okay, so three words, movie, werewolf?" Daniel furrows his brows. "Does anyone has any ideas?"

"Now you're just gesturing at yourself, Jungwon baby." Hanbin says, growing confused.

"A Werewolf Boy." Heesung deadpans without opening a single eye. Then shifts to be facing forwards, to see if he's right. Jungwon nods. "I'm giving my turn to someone else." The male declares. "But not K." He pats Kei's knee who just chuckles.

"I'm going." Jay says, standing up. "Okay!" He holds one finger up. So one word. K voices that much and earns himself a nod.

"Huh, a kangaroo?" Daniel attempts as he watches his hyung hop around. Relief shifts Jay's features as he nod. But it's not over. And Jay goes on, mimicking putting on a cap and turning it backwards.

"Wait a minute." Jake stands. "That's me!" He calls from across the room.

"You got that from kangaroos and..." Kei furrows his brows, unable to tell.

"Snapbacks." Jay informs. "Kangaroos and snapbacks. He's right." At the words, several start to laugh, Daniel pressing himself against Hanbin's side as he does.

"So it's me next right?" Jake asks, leaving the kitchen to move towards the living room. "I have a really good idea!" Not really though. It pretty much was obvious from the get go with one single iconic dance move. K's hello. But it gets a laugh out of several people so he considers it a win.

"Are we playing with most iconic I-LAND moments now?" Sunoo asks, approaching the living room. He watches as Jungwon who'd gotten the answer mimics a crying Jay. Everybody yells the answer. But it's Sunghoon who gets it for yelling the loudest despite the distance.

Excitedly, the trainee crosses the distance from the dining table to the couches, Niki trailing behind at a much slower pace. He's barely settling on an empty couch when everybody recognizes the very beginning of the jopping choreography and yells his name. He chuckles as he watches Jay get on his feet, seemingly considering his options.

The couch dips as Sunghoon settles besides him and Niki turns. "My most iconic moment was my very first performance?" He asks, brows furrowed and a pout to match.

Sunghoon chuckles. "No. I just so happened to be impressed from the get go." That sentence did not get any reply, but the furious blush on Niki's cheeks said some things alright.

"Hold on, that's, that's Rain sunbaenim!" Jake calls. "When I wake up in my, when I wake up in my, when I wake up in my roo-oom~" He laughs.

"When did that happen?" Heesung asked.

"Those are GROUNDERS memories." Jay declared, with the solemnity of a grandpa talking about war. "Jake already went, so whose next?" Hanbin raises his hand and Jay nods. He takes a seat next to Jake who welcomes him and they all turn their gazes to Hanbin.

And at first, it's a little hard to tell. The moves are few but always well executed. And then, everybody is far too engrossed in the quiet performance to bother pointing out that it's Heesung's interpretation of Butterfly. He's the first to applaud when Hanbin finishes. Then he's joined by everybody else, and Hanbin bows a bright grin on his features. He laughsas the clapping doesn't die down. "I take it as you guys actually recognized which one it was then?"

"That was one particularly flattering interpretation." Heesung says, and finally moves from his spot to stand. And hugs the hell out of his hyung. Who reciprocates with ease, tenderly rubbing his back.

"Ew, affection." Jay declares.

"If you want a hug too just ask for it." Jungwon declares, standing up from his spot to approach Jay.

"I don't. I'm a stoic machine and—" Jay huffs as Jake's arms wrap around him, then before he can argue further Jungwon is squishing him from the other side. It's a little awkward of a position, all things considered. But it's genuine. And neither of the two seems to want to let go.

"Squish him until he can't breathe anymore." Sunghoon calls, and Jay glares at him, with no real heat. He's enjoying it. Sunghoon can tell. All Jay has ever wanted was for people to trust him and believe in him. Of course, he wants affection. He just never asks.

"This took a wholesome turn." Kei declares, glancing around the group. "But," He stands up. "We have to go back to repetitions, guys."

Several groans are heard. And K just chuckles as he heads to the main stairs, knowing he'd eventually be followed by his teammates. Heesung and Sunoo are the next to head towards their repetition room, one determined and the other absolutely chirpy. Daniel then decides to follow after K. And Jay begs him to help out of the grip hold he's stuck in. Of course, the maknae having a heart of gold, offers a hand to help. And ends up being dragged atop of the weird pile, making it all topple on Jake as Sunghoon and Niki laugh from the safety of their couch.

It took a little while for the four of them to stand back on their feet. And after some fussing from Jungwon, they were certain Jake was completely alright, so they split. Niki and Sunghoon stood as well, planning to join their respective groups as they headed to their training rooms.

"Just a question," Sunghoon holds onto Niki's sleeve as they part ways. "what do you think, is a particularly memorable moment of mine?"

Niki's lips curl up. "I don't know if you really remember. But on our first day in I-Land, you showed us some figure skate figures. And you looked so happy that I though woah, this one belongs exactly where he is. I haven't doubted it since." He replies before walking away to catch up with Daniel and Jay who were already heading downstairs. Sunghoon watches him go for a couple of seconds and blinks, a small private smile on his lips. He ruffles his hair in frustration as he refocuses back on the task at hand: Nailing the bubbly energy needed for his next performance.

✰✰✰

Eventually, they all trickle back into the living room. Because food. And they easily fall back into comfortable patterns, moving around one another with ease and asking each other what they want to eat. 

"Where's Hanbin hyung?" Sunoo eventually asks, because usually the older trainee is his spice buddy.

"He's still down there." Jay informs. "Niki is helping him out to nail some moves."

"Ahhh." Sunoo hums for a reply. "Well, I'm sure they'll be here soon. Niki is a good teacher."

"He's definitely got an eye for details." Kei agrees.

"Hanbin is a pretty great dancer too." Jungwon reminds. "Team Flame On is definitely gonna put on a great performance."

"Please." Jay rolls his eyes. "You guys are all so cute and pretty, the jury is gonna love Chamber Five."

"Especially since it's such a refreshing and new concept." Kei goes on, stealing a slice of freshly cut pepper from Jay's plate.

"Yeah, but you guys have definitely got the swagger to burn the stage." Heesung replies. "Sunoo aside, none of us is naturally so bright."

"But to be fair, Sunoo's an amazing teacher." Jake points out.

"Agreed!" Sunoo declares. "We will put on a great performance. I know we will." He punctuates the words with a firm nod.

"I'm almost done with the side dishes." Jay informs, lowering the heat under his pan. That's the others' cue to start heating up their noodles.

"Oh, somebody should go and get Hanbin hyung and Niki hyung!" Daniel reminds the rest of the group.

"I'll go." Sunghoon declares, being met with a couple nods of acknowledgement as people move around the dining table, slowly settling down. He grins when he hears Jake declaring that he'll heat their noodles together as he walks away, towards the stairs.

It feels almost too personal to interrupt, Sunghoon thinks as he watches the two through the glass. Niki and Hanbin are laying down, facing one another while their feet pointed in two opposite directions. The two were holding hand, their arms extended above them. A stark reminder that they originally came from the same unit. They'd arrived together as friends, and that bond only deepened through the show.

From his spot, Sunghoon can't tell what they're talking about. But he guesses Hanbin must've said something that worried Niki enough for the younger male to sit up and look down at his friend, a frown now etched on his features while Hanbin just smiles. He pinches Niki's cheek who shakes his head, gaze wandering around as he does so.

Sunghoon takes it as his cue to let himself be known and knocks against the glass. That gets a reaction out of Hanbin who sits up as well, offering his brightest grin as he waves. Then the two stand, heading towards the exit of the training room to meet Sunghoon outside.

"Dinner, it's ready, I mean," Sunghoon brushes the back of his hair. "Huh, we're all having dinner right right, like I said already," He furrows his brows, tilting his head to the side. Why is he speaking so much? "And, and we all have our own noodles pack but Jay made side dishes and, uh..." It just won't stop coming out.

Hanbin pats his shoulder, gently putting him out of his misery. "Thank you for warning us." He simply says. "We'll gladly join everyone for dinner."

"Then we'll rehearse some more." Niki declares, with a firm nod. Hanbin smiles faintly at that, resigned already. "Seriously. Neither of us is going to sleep before you nail those moves."

"Ne Seongsaengnim." Hanbin replies, before putting his hands on his tiny teacher's shoulders. "Now let's go." Leaving no room to objection, he starts leading Niki towards the stairs.

The younger male glares for a second before eventually shaking his head. "Damn you're too adorable." He grumbles, indulging Hanbin as they climb up the stairs leading to the dining living room.

"Jay hyung cooked jokbal!" Jungwon informs like a proud mom as soon as they're in sight.

"Really?" Hanbin asks. "Now I'm excited to try it." He speaks, clapping his hands together in minimalistic moves.

"Don't expect too much, please hyung." Jay begs, feeling a little embarrassed as the group approaches the dining table.

Hanbin shakes his head, ruffling Jay's hair. "I'm sure it's going to be so good. Because it's cooked with love."

"And peppers." Kei adds.

"Yeah, it's mostly the peppers that make it good." Heesung agrees. "But I guess the cooking is decent."

"You're all so mean with our main cook." Hanbin says, protectively wrapping his arms around Jay. "I appreciate you."

Jay wraps his own arms around Hanbin's. "It's good to feel the love I very much deserve."

"He has the audacity to say after telling us not to hug him earlier." Jungwon comments, disbelief appearing on his features. "Now I'm offended." He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs, blowing away some of his hair.

"Can we have like one normal dinner?" Heesung begs.

"Whose normal?" Niki asks.

"And when is he coming for dinner?" Jake goes on, without missing a beat. Heesung throws his head back in utter despair as most laugh.

"I think normal actually yote himself out of the terrace's window the day we arrived on I-Land." Sunghoon says.

"You did not use 'yote' as the past tense of yeet." Sunoo narrows his eyes. "I know you did not just do that."

"Yeeted sounds weird though." The former figure skater argues.

"It's because onomatopeias aren't supposed to be used as verbs." Daniel points out.

"Are you truly younger than all of us or are you lowkey a thirty year old librarian named Karen in disguise?" Niki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That was... Weirdly specific." Jungwon declares.

"Niki-ya, is there something you'd like to share with us?" Kei asks. "This is a safe space."

"Oh it's so not." Jay argues. "Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law by all of us and at least one of your own fans."

Niki grins. "Anything I say or do will be held against me, huh? Then I say—" Hanbin claps a hand over his mouth. Niki removes it. "I was gonna say ice cream, hyunggg. Not a shirtless Jake wearing specks. Though I did say that now, didn't I?"

"God, I do miss ice cream." Sunoo agrees. "Mint and chocolate chip."

"Oh you sinner." Jay distances himself a little from the fellow trainee, leaning into K's space.

"Hey! Don't knock it until you've tried it." Daniel argues.

"I'm sure somebody said that about cocaine too at some point." Jay replies. "I'm not taking any chances."

"All I got from that is that mint and chocolate chip ice cream is addictive." Sunoo says. "We stay winning."

"Okay but you know what I really miss? Sundaes." Heesung speaks. "No topping. Just a bland, white ice cream sundae."

"Maybe a cherry on top." Jungwon adds on. "For the aesthetic."

"I love how your mind works." Heesung replies to that.

"Am I the only one who prefers a good ice lolly to any ice cream?" Sunghoon asks.

"Nah," Niki replies. "There's nothing more satisfying that feeling the ice cracks under your teeth."

"I..." Sunghoon blinks. "This is definitely not where I was going with that."

"Oh." Niki shrugs. "Well, it's still pretty satisfying."

Sunoo raises an eyebrow and turns to Jay. "Whose the sinner again?"

"I bite into my ice creams." Kei quietly admits. "It's just so frustrating to watch it melt and drip! It's so unpractical until you've reached the cone!"

"I think I bit into an ice cream once." Jake confesses. "It was this girl who kept stealing glances at me for some reason and it was soooo uncomfortable. So I fixed her until our eyes met and just straight up took a huge bite out of my ice cream. She didn't look again."

"And that's on today's lesson of Jake's flirting 1o1." Sunoo comments, earning a couple of chuckles from the audience.

"Flirting? What's that? I only know crushing from afar on people totally out of my league." Daniel comments.

"The fuck? You're literally on a league of your own, shut up gorgeous." Niki shoots back. Daniel smiles, bright and unadulterated. Niki considers it worth the heat that creeps up at the back of his neck as he refocuses on his noodles. He's glad he's got a hood on.

✰✰✰

"You're not really gonna give up, right?" Niki asks, as he accompanies Hanbin back to his room.

"I won't." Hanbin replies. "You've helped me so much, I won't let you down."

"No. That's not what I meant." Niki sighs. "Just don't give up, please. Dancing, singing, facial expressions, you're so good at it all. You just deserve to be here. And you've got fans who love you. Don't do it for me. You don't owe me anything. You taught me so much that I hardly considers this as giving back. Even if you wanted to rehearse until dawn, I'd be in. But seriously, don't worry about letting me down. Don't add pressure on yourself like that, remember to enjoy being here."

Hanbin echoes, a faint smile full of nostalgia appearing on his lips. "I remember saying that to a tiny kid who was certain his adventure was over the moment he stepped a foot in Ground. Now look how far you've come."

"How far we've come." Niki corrects. "We, are still in the game. And we, will make it, together. We came to burn up the stage, remember?"

Hanbin chuckles at the reference to their entrance test song. He doesn't bother pointing out he didn't make it back then, choosing instead and to simply say: "We gon' make it, make it bang."

"That's the spirit. We're gonna burn that stage. Period. Don't even try arguing with the teacher." The older hyung laughs a little at the words, trying to drown the sound in the sleeve of his sweater. "Now go in and sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow." Niki intimates. And Hanbin just nods, carefully opening the door before slipping in for the night.

✰✰✰

Niki oversleeps. That means he's having breakfast all alone while everybody else is rehearsing. It's weird that Jay didn't stop by. Normally the sleeping fairy never misses anyone. But to be completely honest, Niki can't bring himself to be particularly worried about it. He's too busy yawning his way through a bowl of cereals. Well, mini cookies doused in milk. But it's about the same, really. At least he'll claim so if anybody asks. Nobody does. Because he's all alone. So he hums to fill the silence as he dances his way to the sink. And dancing still, he puts on gloves and starts doing the dishes.

"Stealing my job are we?" A voice speaks.

Niki jumps a little but is graceful enough to almost make it go unnoticed, Then peaks over his shoulder to find Sunghoon approaching. He grins. "I didn't knew we had an assigned human dishwasher."

"I like doing the dishes." Sunghoon replies. "It's silly but, it makes me feel like I accomplished something for the group." Niki tilts his head in confusion. "I," Sunghoon sighs. "I don't bring much to the table, we can all do what I can manage."

"Sure, we can all sing and dance. But none of us can quite do what you do." Niki replies. "I don't really know where this is going to be honest. I mean, you know you're useful right? It has to be obvious that you're very much needed in lots of meaningful ways past doing the dishes."

"I don't know if I'm that great to be honest..."

Niki furrows his brows and turns off the water to entirely shift his focus on the fellow trainee. "Is this about the Chamber Five Switch?" He's met with no reply but a fleeting gaze. "You're going to do well. Just let yourself have a good time, during that stage, during repetitions, every second you're here. Maybe you're not as bubbly as Sunoo, but you're bright. And really, all you have to do is to smile to shine. You've mastered the choreography already. That's an achievement of its own, especially seen the abrupt shift of energy. Shifting from power to gentleness is difficult but you managed didn't you?"

"I don't know..." Sunghoon honestly replies.

"When you're rehearsing with them, and you look at the team in the mirror, do you truly feel like you stand out?" Niki asks. Sunghoon shakes his head. "Then you're doing better than many, including I for what it's worth, would have managed."

"Thank you." The older trainee eventually says.

"What is up with people thanking me for the oddest stuffs these days?" Niki mutters. "Anyone in here would have told you the same thing. Don't give me too much credit for stating facts." He clearly tells his friend.

"I'm sure nobody would have said it quite like you though." Sunghoon argues and Niki just smiles before returning to his activity.

"You're awake! Yes!" K calls, approaching the kitchen. "Everybody's got the choreo down by now, so we're rehearsing acapella to really hear ourselves." He explains, retrieving several bottles of water from the fridge. "Come on." He ruffles Sunghoon's hair as he passes, making his way through the living room.

Niki glances down at the two glasses left in the sink and scoffs. He's not gonna let those two in there. "But didn't you come for something though?" He asks Sunghoon, as he finishes doing the dishes.

"Well," Sunghoon scratches as his forehead. "I," He narrows his eyes. "Right! The water bottles!" He moves to the fridge as Niki chuckles, taking off the rubber gloves.

"See you later." The dancer declares before heading into the direction Kei took off earlier.

✰✰✰

The trainees really try to have their few last meals together. Everyone is becoming more and more aware that it's bound to end soon. So they do try to make memories with one another, bonding at a much faster pace now. It's both really great and absolutely heartbreaking when you consider that they're about to loose more people. People they hold really fucking dear, mind you. But still, they all try to be in each other's company as much as possible. That's why there's a tacit agreement to have lunch and dinner together. That's why they all trickle in the living room around eleven thirty. Daniel and Jay calling the shots as the other try to help in between impromptu dance breaks.

Hanbin and Sunoo are so synchronized as they dance on girl group songs that you just have to stop and look at them for a bit. Because they look so happy as they nail every single move that all you want to do is bask into the moment with them.

"That's so cool." Jake says, clapping his hands as he watches the two.

"Look at their expressions." Heesung comments. "Effortlessly bubbly." That earns him chuckles.

"You're cute too." Jungwon says, wrapping an arm around his friend.

"Very." Kei agrees. And Heesung just offers a wide toothy grin, burying his neck in his sweater.

Niki presses his head to the dining table, enjoying the cool sensation as his eyes wander around aimlessly. Jungwon settles beside him. He buries his fingers in the auburn hair of his friend, gently massaging the head. And Niki's eyes fall shut, enjoying the sensation. He's been a little out of it since they started blasting music, probably nursing a headache. He didn't ask for anyone to turn it down mind you, but he's not dancing along either and that says a lot. "Let's play another game." Jungwon says. And Heesung moves to lower the music so they can hear themselves.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asks.

"Is it okay with everyone if we talk about the others?" Jungwon checks first. And most nods upon realizing he means the trainees that are gone. "Good. So I was thinking whose the most likely, but without us. Like whose the most likely to wake up at four am to eat cheese puffs? And we all answer who we thinks on three." The others nods, except for Niki, who well, isn't doing much moving. Somehow, he's managed to fall asleep amidst the chaos. "Okay, so who do you think is the most likely to wake up at four am to eat cheese puffs? One, two, three."

"Seon hyung!" Most reply. Except for Daniel, whose certain it's a EJ thing.

"Yeah, I've seen Seon hyung do it, that's why I said his name." Jake remarks. "But now that I think about it, EJ would definitely do that too." Some hums of agreement are heard.

"Okay, then whose the most likely to actually accept Jay's invitation to show together because he was scared of ghosts?" Sunghoon asks, raising both of his eyebrows as his eyes settle on Jay. "One, two," His lips curl up. "Three."

"Taeyong!" Kei and Sunoo agree on. Because the kid is a team player through and through.

"Nicholas." Jay replies himself. He knows the guy is just chill enough not to care.

Quite frankly, the rest are left a little perplexed by the question, and there's no other name that pops up. But there's another reply: "Nobody." Offered by Sunghoon himself. Jay hits his arm.

"Alright, alright," Kei goes. "whose the most likely to actually fight you if you piss them off." He chukles. "One, two, three."

"Geonu." Is the answer they all agree on, making several laugh at how synchronized they'd just sounded.

"I have a good one!" Jake says. "Whose the most likely to actually help you transport and burry a dead body without asking any questions if you call them?" He breezes through it taking no issue with the darkness of his words. "One," He raises a finger. "Two." Another. "Three." Now, this one gets wildly different answers because it really depends on your bond with the others.

"Taki." Kei quietly replies, eyes narrowed. Like he'd ever call the kid to do something like that. He'd rather go to jail all on his own.

"Jaebom hyung." Sunoo replies, a fond expression on his features.

"Nicholas." Was Hanbin and Jay's reply to that specific question.

"Seon hyung." Was Heesung's.

"Yoonwon." Jungwon articulates, brows a little creased.

"Euijoo." Jake and Sunghoon agree on. They miss the third part of their original 02' liners trio.

"I have a happier one." Daniel says. "Who do you guys think, is the most likely to remain a friend after all of this is over?"

He doesn't even have the time to count before the whole group goes: "All of them, if possible." In a surprisingly synchronized way.

Daniel just chuckles at that. "Me too." He agrees. "And it does count for you guys as well."

"No more sappiness. Don't make me cry right now or it will never stop." Sunoo says, eyes shooting to the ceiling as he fans his face.

"Well, lunch's ready anyway." Jay announces, as he and Daniel transfer the dishes to the dining table.

Jungwon's hand leaves his hair to move to Niki's shoulder, gently shaking him to wake him up. The other blinks slowly and sits up, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry." He mumbles raspily as Daniel settles a glass and cutlery in front of him.

"It's okay." The maknae replies before taking a seat next to Jay.

"Three weeks ago still, I thought Jay being able to cook was just an urban legend." Kei says. "I don't think I've even see him do the dishes once."

"Ohmygosh," Jay rolls his eyes. "Will I ever live that down?"

"Not likely." Jungwon replies.

"You guys are the worst." Jay declares. "Except for Hanbin hyung, you're a sunshine, we're thrilled to have you here." The older trainee laughs at that, covering his face with his hand.

Yeah, Heesung is probably not gonna get the normal meal he asks about every single time. He can't seem to get mad about it though.

✰✰✰

They all rehearse in one training room in the afternoon. They don't need to. And it's not super practical. But they like being in each other's company. They're doing it for the enjoyment. They're doing it because it's a good laugh when you bump into someone or when people naturally follow you when you launch into the choreography of a random song, they're doing it because it helps too, to have outsiders make the moves. You notice details about your own interpretation.

It's a little annoying though, the way it's so easy for Niki and Hanbin to nail Chamber Five moves with the right amount of restraint in their moves to seem fluid but not sharp and the brightest expressions on their features. Sunoo doesn't doubt for a second that he's made the right choice by choosing Sunghoon, though. But he sees the subtle shifts in some of his teammates features and decide to wink into the mirror. He stops dancing entirely to make cute faces and easily catch most people's eyes. A second later, Jungwon and Daniel are besides him, and it feels lighter in the air, when everyone laughs.

Then it's Heesung and Sunghoon who nail the Flame On choreography with the perfect aura, exuding swagger in every single sharp moves despite the fact that Heesung is wearing an oversized pink hoodie. And Hanbin is left chewing on his bottom lip as he watches. Niki and K share a glance. And neither is particularly good at diverting attention like Sunoo. But it's not of particular relevance anyway, because Daniel has already bumped into Hanbin and took the occasion to hug him. It takes a shared glance with Jay and they're all rushing to join that hug. But they're not the only ones, and eventually, it's 9 people who're smothering their tiniest hyung in a hug.

✰✰✰

Water breaks aren't supposed to last thirty minutes. But they do anyway. Because nobody really wants to separate and go back to repetition. That's why they're still gathered in the living room. Jungwon and Sunoo are taking selfies, while Daniel hovers behind them on the couch. Heesung is using Kei's shoulder as a pillow while the latter ahas his head thrown back, looking above him at Jay whose standing behind the couch as they talk. Jake and Hanbin are playing Cham Cham Cham, and nobody call tell whose winning. But Niki is fondly looking at them while he's laying on a couch all on his own, his head resting on a pillow. And Sunghoon half listens to Jay and K's conversation as he watches people exist. Because it feels great, to have friends his age sharing his interests. It feels great, to exist in the company of so many amazing people.

✰✰✰

They hang out in the Top Three's room at night. Jungwon and Jay are under the covers in his bed. And they're alone because Jay has a no food policy going on. Daniel is on Heesung's bed, feet hanging off as he's laying on the very end, his head on the Hanbin's thigh. Heesung is besides them, making grabby hands at Kei whose holding cheese puffs. Sunoo has relinquished all rights to his bed, eating candies and settling into the massage chair while Sunghoon, Jake and Niki settled on there. Niki sitting at the end because he's eating the cheese puffs with K and Heesung while Sunghoon and Jake are leaning ahead the headboard, sitting with their legs intertwined. It's a bit of a quiet night. Everyone is aware that they're gonna have to say goodbye to one of their own. But nobody is really ready to return to their respective bed. They just want to breathe it in, the moment. And enjoy the company.

So they do until Jungwon is sleeping right next to Jay and Hanbin has to ruffle Daniel's hair as he start to doze. It's the cue now. That they all should go back to their room to sleep. Hanbin puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder, gently leading him out of the room. And the rest follows after the two. Except for Jungwon, whose apparently going to spend the night right where he is, judging by the way Heesung and Jay glare at anyone who considers waking him up.

It's really unnecessary, but Hanbin and Niki stick with Daniel until he's falling back asleep, quietly whispering to themselves as they sit on the nearest bed. Then they quietly take their leave. And Hanbin makes sure to hug his friend before they part ways to return to their respective room.

✰✰✰

It's the morning of the test. They are all hyper aware of that fact, silently moving around one another in the kitchen.

"You're like cute zombies." Hanbin eventually says, before inserting a straw in his carton of chocolate milk. K's chin fall atop of his head, as he happily drinks the milk.

Niki is mostly chewing on his bottom lip, visibly worried. And eventually a hand falls on his knee. It's Sunoo, whose probably sporting his smallest smile since they've met. Yeah, he's definitely worried too. Niki's hand fall atop of his friend's and he decides to smile in return.

"I hate this." Jay eventually says.

"Let's look at it this way," Jake starts. "we all worked really hard to be good on stage. We will all put on a good show and have no regrets. Whatever happens, happens."

"Whatever happens, happens." Jungwon echoes.

"No regrets." Heesung says. And they all nod.

"So can we talk about how tiny and cute a sleeping Jungwon is?" Sunoo asks.

"Better than that, we shall." Jay agrees, glad it's not one of his moments that's highlighted for once.

"It's definitely not worth having a whole conversation about." Jungwon eventually says, focusing his gaze on the plate in front of him.

"But you're so cute though." Heesung says, gently scratching the nape of Jungwon's hair.

"Remember when he was popping in his sleep?" Sunghoon recalls

"Right! It was during the unit performance test! The video still is on one of the tablets, for sure." Jake says.

"K's hello move definitely left an impression on Rain Sunbaenim." Sunoo remarks. Daniel, Hanbin and Niki hum in agreement.

"Really?" Kei asks, taken aback.

"Definitely." Daniel confirms. "When Zico and Rain sunbaenims visited us after the unit test, they both talked about how swiftly you changed your energy and how cool the move looked."

"They visited you right after?" Heesung asks.

They former Grounders all nod. "They shared very encouraging words and were really supportive." Hanbin explains. "With all of us. They made sure we knew it was far from over."

Niki sighs softly. "I still felt like crap though. Daniel and Sunoo did so well. All we had to do was catch up and we blew it."

"You didn't blow anything." Jay argues. "When we saw you guys' rehearsals we were seriously worried."

"All of us were like woah, Niki is down there. We have to do our very best." Kei adds on.

"Yeah, well," Niki shrugs. "I think it was a good thing for me to be down there ultimately. I learned how not to grow complacent." His lips parts for a second but no words come out. He presses his lips together, brows creasing. "I don't, I don't know if I'll make it ultimately. But one thing I've learned from being in Ground is to enjoy the moment. Sometimes I get so focused on my own survival that I forget it's all about creating a group. But I think I'm coming to term with it now. I don't want to shine alone anymore. I'll do my best, not just for me but for the team."

"I think it's okay to be a little selfish seen the setup." Heesung admits. "We all want in ultimately."

Sunoo nods along. "Besides, all of us have learned how to work with a team and towards a common goal." He remarks. "We help the best we can and that does include doing well personally."

"Early deep talk, nice." Jake remarks. "We're really acting all mature and responsible. How does it feel?"

"Like I've aged 30 years since I arrived here." Jay says. "I bet I have grey roots. I'm also running out of nails to chew."

"You can have my toes." Sunoo offers.

"Ew." Jungwon lets out, before dissolving into a contagious laughter, joined by everyone soon enough.

✰✰✰

They're dressed in their stage outfits now.

Team Flame On is already gathered near the gate. "I swear you're gonna do well." Kei promises, hugging a frowning Hanbin from behind.

"Of course Hanbin hyung is gonna do well." Jay agrees. "You're an amazing dancer."

Niki nods along. "Just go full out tonight, be loud and let your moves be big and powerful."

"We're gonna burn that stage." Daniel speaks determinedly. "Burn the whole building." His teammates nod along.

"Arson sounds dangerous." Sunoo comments, being the first one of his team to arrive in his stage outfit, sporting a wide grin. The rest follows their leader, some feet behind.

"Woah." Jake lets out as his gaze falls on the Flame On Team. "You guys look so cool."

Daniel is already approaching Jake, grinning. "Hyung, you look so cute." He chuckles, playing with the other's glasses.

"Awwww, Jungwon baby." Hanbin approaches the male whose sporting a purple beret, arms already held out to cradle his face in his hands. "So adorable."

"What about me?" Sunoo asks, pouting.

"You're always cute." Niki replies and winks.

"He's ours." Heesung comments, wrapping his arm around Sunoo who just laughs.

"Well then, I'm taking back Sunghoon hyung!" Niki declares, rushing to his former team leader to wrap his arms around him.

Sunghoon blinks a few times, entirely too confused about the whole thing. But he still wraps his arms around Niki's own, awkwardly reciprocating the hug as he asks: "What, is going on?"

"He was flirting with our team leader." Heesung informs.

"Well, you stole ours first." Niki remarks and sticks his tongue out.

"That's..." Sunghoon sighs. "Well actually that's true." He shrugs, making no moves to free himself from the embrace.

"Are we fighting for Sunghoon's custody now?" Jay asks. "Because he totally belongs to and with me. Same unit since the very start, remember?"

"In that case, Sunghoon belongs to team Flame On." Daniel declares. "We have Jay, who has Sunghoon, therefore we have Sunghoon too. Transitive property."

"I don't like that thought." Jake comments.

"Neither do I." Sunghoon adds on, eyes narrowed.

"Woah, I just realized, Jay hyung and Sunghoon hyung are the only full unit who made it." Jungwon comments. "K hyung and Heesung hyung are soloists. Daniel is the only one left of his unit. Same for me. Jake hyung and Sunoo are missing a person. And so are Hanbin hyung and Niki."

Hanbin and Niki sigh deeply as they consider the fact that Nicholas was seventh in the global votes. He could've been there with them. The two share a glance and nod to one another. They're doing this together. They've been a team for every single test in part two. It has to be fated. They can debut together.

Sunghoon and Jay fist bump, grinning at one another. They'll make it together. The dream's within reach. They both know.

Sunoo and Jake hold each other's hand, arms extended as they reach out for one another, thinking about the day they arrived. "Annyeonghaseyo, Jay-Ku-imnida." Sunoo says, nose scrunching up as he smiles, remembering his friend literally rehearsing introductions.

K and Heesung share a glance before dramatically falling into one another's arms. "We arrived alone but we're doing this together, right?" Heesung asks against K's neck.

"We are." K agrees, patting his friend's back.

Jungwon and Daniel share a glance, lips curling up as they recognize the nostalgic gaze in each other's eyes. There's pride, of course, to have made it so far. But the friends left behind are of course missed. Standing next to one another, the two sigh, holding hands. They're joined by the others, eventually. And the ten of them stand in circle, silently holding hands.

"Hands in the middle." Heesung says, holding his own right hand out. Soon eight others pile atop.

"Let's go I-Land. On three." Kei proposed.

"Wait, do we say 'go I-Land' or just 'I-Land'?" Jake asks for clarification.

"I-Land." Jay replies.

K nods. "One, two," The others nod.

"I-Land!" They all yell, throwing their hands in the air. And Hanbin claps his hands, smiling brightly. This is good. This all feels very good.

Then they're called for the final rehearsals on stage.

✰✰✰

Hanbin is chewing on his bottom lip. The feedback was good overall. But they still pointed out that his moves weren't powerful enough. He has a bad feeling about it. But he can't go home. He can't let the fans down like that. He has to keep his badge. K squishes his cheeks, derailing his track of thoughts. "Come back to us." The taller male asks, and Hanbin offers his best smile. "You can do it. Don't over worry now. Go up there, give your best, no regrets." Hanbin nods silently. And the other wraps his arms around him. "You belong right where you are. Please, believe me. You're good enough." Hanbin tightens his grip around his friend.

Niki is chewing on his upper lip, brows creased as he's left helpless, watching from afar. Jay wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Don't burden yourself with the fate of others." The older male says. "This is one of the moments where you have to be a little selfish and focus on giving your best performance." Niki nods, eyes falling shut. He's on the edge of elimination too after all. But fuck, he can't help worrying about others. "Come on kids," Jay wraps an arm around Daniel's shoulders too. "You've made it here. You deserve to go further and we'll prove it today. We'll burn that stage." Daniel breathes in deeply and nods determinedly. He rolls his shoulders and stands a little straighter. Swagger and confidence. He's got it. The whole team has got it.

✰✰✰

It's quiet now that it's done. Their fates have been sealed. They're all packing in their respective rooms.

Niki decides to leave his flip flops, a sign that he'll come back. A good omen.A gamble. But he's betting on himself. He knows he can do it. Once he's done, he goes to meet Hanbin. And they fall into one another's arms near the bed numbered four. "Don't you even dare giving me advices in case you go." Niki whispers against his friend's neck.

"But the feedback—"

"Shut up." Niki says. "Shut up and hold me tighter. We did well. We're coming back. We're debuting together."

Hanbin chuckles. "We are." He insuldges and swallows with a little difficulty. His eyes fall shut. And he's glad Niki can't see his face. He's sensed it since the mid check point, he's not gonna make it. The show has chipped away as his confidence and quite frankly he could use the breather. He holds his friend a little tighter. "You were amazing up there. You've been nothing but amazing since we started." Niki chuckles, it sounds a little wet. But Hanbin doesn't comment. He guesses they're both glad they can't see each other's face. "I'm so proud of you, ne dongsaeng-ah."

"Hyung..." Niki warns.

"I swear, I'm not being defeatist, just stating facts." Hanbin clarifies.

"We'll make it out there. Somehow." Niki replies. "I know it. The both of us, we'll make it."

Hanbin chuckles. "We will. And in a couple of years, when we're all idols, we'll make the fans loose their minds over a video of Nicholas, you and I dancing to jopping by SuperM."

The door creaks open, and both of them turn to find an apologetic Sunghoon. "I, I forgot the..." He gestures at his bedside table. "I can come back."

"No, no, come in!" Hanbin invites. "It's your room too after all." He chuckles. "We're going to the living room anyway." Sunghoon quietly nods and moves inside as the two head out with their stuffs.

Heesung and K already are in the living room talking to one another while Sunoo seems to be snacking away the stress with Daniel.

Jay feels oddly lighter now. He doesn't know what's gonna happen to him, mind you. But he's sitting silently, right next to Jake whose leafing through his fan letters, with wonder in his gaze.

Jungwon arrives a couple of minutes after Niki and Hanbin who're sharing a couch, holding hands. And settles right next to Jake on the couch, letting his chin fall on the other's shoulder.

Sunghoon is the last to arrive, his chimmy plushy under an arm. He marches through the dining room fairly determinedly. To settle right next to Jay who ruffles his hair. "You're okay, right?" Jay asks. And Sunghoon silently nods. "Great. Because we did good today."

"No regrets." Sunghoon agrees. He knows he's not going home at the doors to the finals. He's achieved too much.

It's time eventually. The gate opens for them. And they step out to meet their fate.

✰✰✰

When they head back into I-Land, everything is different. It feels quiet and cold. They made it. There's only one week to go now. But it feels quiet and cold. We don't quite realize the warmth held in a smile until it's gone.

Niki runs an index along the badge on his chest and his brows crease. He's earned it. He knows. It's weeks of work finally paying off. Tears are still rolling down his cheeks as others move around to retrieve their own. And doesn't really hear when they're dismissed. Because another brother is gone. Taki, than Hanbin. It's.. Well, it's shit. Yeah.

It grows quiet eventually, quiet enough that he can hear his own sorrow. So he looks up and notices, that they're probably all climbing up the stairs, expecting him to be amongst them. Someone will probably come when they notice he isn't.

Someone does come.

It's Park Sunghoon.

"Please don't ask if I'm okay or if I want to talk about it." Niki begs.

"I'm not going to." Sunghoon says as he approach. "I don't really know why I'm here to be honest. I just know I volunteered to talk to you."

Niki chuckles. "How can you relate though? You haven't really lost once since this show began."

"That's a bit unfair, now." Sunghoon replies. "I've lost friends."

"True." Niki eventually admits a couple of silent beats. "But I just want to selfishly claim to be the saddest right now."

"You don't have the time for that." Sunghoon points out. "And it's an absolute shame not to be enjoying the fact that you finally got a badge. Ranking second at that."

Niki smiles a little. "I did do that." He says, wiping away his tears.

"You did." Sunghoon agrees. "And you were praised by every single producer. Doobu PDnim loves you." Niki chuckles at that. "I'm serious. I've never seen him that excited about anyone else. Now you only have one choice: live up to it. For yourself and for your fans. Put on your best performance and end with a bang."

Niki nods a few times and stands up. Because he has to. He's made it to the finals. He's ranking second. His dream is within reach. It's possible now. "Let's end with a bang."

"That's the spirit." Sunghoon replies. "Come on, the others are probably waiting for us now." He holds out a hand for the other to take, and Niki does, linking their fingers he let Sunghoon lead him up. Ah. Isn't that a little too on the nose now?

Quite frankly, Niki is a bit confused. They're all friends, mind you. But it feels like something has changed with Sunghoon. It's their energy, he thinks. Or maybe he's just cried to much he's suffering from dehydration.

✰✰✰

They're in the top three's room. Niki is absolutely eating cheese puffs on K's bed with his older hyung. They're sitting at the edge, with Sunghoon's head poking between the two, his feet settled between the two pillows. K literally just drops cheese puffs straight into his mouths when he asks while he's doing the starfish.

Sunoo has settled in the massage chair, eyes shut as he enjoys the tremors.

Jay, Jake and Daniel are on Niki's new bed, all squeezed together under the covers as they play with the tablet.

Heesung and Jungwon have settled on Sunoo's bed, sitting at the edge.

"This is it." Heesung says. "We've all made it to finals." He smiles. And it's exhausted but filled with hopes.

"We have." Jay says, like the realization is dawning on him. He's carving the path he wants to walk. He's gonna be the newest, coolest, kid on the block.

"I never thought I actually would make it." Niki admits. "Not even to part two. I didn't think the fans liked me all that much. Talent or no talent."

"It would have been unfair if you hadn't." Daniel replies to that, echoing exactly what he said when Niki's name had been called to move into Part 2.

"But it's also unfair that I did, in a way." Niki says. "So many other talented people didn't."

"None of us can think like that so close to the finish line." K says. "We made it. And we deserve to be right where we are. We all, deserve to debut." And it's true, isn't it? It's a plain truth. A truth that hurts as much as it brings joy.

"When this is over, I'm gonna spent 24 hours straight on social medias." Jay announces.

"Imagine actually interacting with your fans." Jake says, eyes widening.

"We actually have fans." Daniel goes on. "This is crazy. So many people are showing us love and support."

"Heesung's already influencing people's fashion." Sunghoon remarks.

"Please, you're already stealing hearts. How to marry Park Sunghoon, remember?" The other shoots back. And Sunghoon groans, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"I'm like 70 percent sure Sunoo is stealing the most hearts." Niki says.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen Jungwon's innocent baby face? 100% of grandmas would pinch those cheeks and overfeed him." Jay argues. "Heck, I would."

"Personally I can already hear all the girls screaming K Oppa~"Daniel says and the hyung shyly presses his head against his own shoulder.

"Jake's aussie accent is gonna make some girls faint, I can already tell." Sunoo declares.

"Please, it's the intensity of Heesung hyung's gaze on stage that's gonna make them weak for sure." Jake instantaneously replies.

"I think all eyes will actually be on Niki as soon as he starts dancing." Heesung claims.

"They'll be way too entranced by Jay's aura and charisma to notice much of anything else." Niki argues.

"This just turned into some backhanded compliments party didn't it?" Jay remarks. "Why don't we all simply say what we like about each other?"

"We could." K agrees.

"We should." Jake says. "We all could use the positivity."

✰✰✰

It's the following morning. The first morning Niki wakes up sporting a badge. And he's genuinely happy about it. So happy he's woken up even earlier than the sleeping fairy. Quite frankly, he hasn't slept that well since... Well, since the beginning of Part 2.

Humming, the male dances his way across the living room and to the kitchen, heading inside the pantry. There he finds K going through the snacks, unable to decide which one to take. "Good morning." The younger trainee says, wrapping his arms around his tall interlocutor.

K chuckles. "Niki-yah, hello to you too." He replies, patting his friend's arms. Niki eventually lets go of his friend and moves past him to pick his own snacks as Kei exits the pantry.

"I feel so bloated, like I've eaten sweet potatoes and drank soda." Jay comments, massaging his cheeks as he approaches the kitchen with Sunghoon. Heesung is definitely still sleeping. "I need to put spoons in the freezer like right now."

Sunghoon reaches out for his friend's face, squishing his cheeks. "You're over reacting. You look pretty."

"The bags under my eyes say otherwise." Jay replies, going to retrieve some spoons while Sunghoon heads to the pantry.

K settles at the dining table, happy with his blueberry yogurt and his snacks."

Niki and Sunghoon chuckle as they bump into one another, by the door. "Right, I'll..." They move, mirroring one another. Then again in opposite directions, out of sheer reflex. And laugh. Sunghoon places his hands on Niki's shoulders to stop him. "Let's both go left." The younger trainee nods and do as told, walking out of the room.

Jay ruffles Niki's hair as he walks past him to head inside the pantry as well. The trainee settles right next to K at the dining table. "How does it feel, Mr Number One?" He asks.

"I don't know." Kei replies. "How does it feel Mr Number Two?" He asks in return, grinning.

"It feels pretty awesome." Niki admits, shaking on his seat and tapping his feet on the ground. "I still can't believe it."

"Well do believe it." K replies. "You did that. It's your success." He ruffles the kid's hair. Niki nods a few times, excited still as he opens a bag of cookies. Today is a going to be a good day. He can feel it.

Jay and Sunghoon settle across from the two. It's early. And the new challenge hasn't been announced yet. But they're all there, ready to start training harder than ever.

Breakfast is silent but it's not uncomfortable. Sometimes you just don't have much to say. And you know you're in the right company when silence doesn't feel heavy.

Eventually K stands. "I think I'm going to the gym."

"Oh, I can come with, I haven't played darts in a while." Niki says.

"I don't think he's gonna play darts." Jay remarks.

"What?" Niki scrunches up his nose. "You're planning to work out during your two hours left of peace?"

"Well, that brings me peace." Kei replies.

"Ew." Niki let out in utter distate.

"Didn't you say you wanted to bulk up?" The oldest trainee asks.

"Yeah. But," Niki shakes his head. "not now. I mean, I want to. I just don't want to actually work out for it. I'm gonna wait until it magically happens or gym sessions are forced on my schedule." He shrugs.

K snorts. "Okay." His hand falls atop of Niki's hair. "Sometimes I forget you're legit a baby."

"I'm not! Daniel is the baby."

"Huh, Daniel is taller than you." Jay points out.

"Yeah, and I, am taller than you." Niki replies.

Sunghoon brings his sweater paw to his face, hiding a laughter behind it as Jay opens and closes his mouth a few times, speechless. K is straight up laughing, ruffling Niki's hair. "I'm so proud of my son."

Jay stands up. "I think I'm gonna hit the gym too. Let's go. Right now." He turns away without a word, not even waiting for K.

"Jay hyuung!" Niki calls after him. "I love youuuuu." He holds his arms above his head in a heart shape.

"I don't." Jay replies. "You don't deserve me."

"Jay-yah," K falls into steps with him, wrapping an arm around the fellow trainee's shoulder. "you know we love you right?" Jay nods and K grins as the two head out.

Sunghoon tucks in his hands in the sleeves of his sweater, leaning back in his chair. "I should head the gym too."

"Of course." Niki nods. "Go for it."

"You're not coming?" Sunghoon asks.

"Nope." The fellow trainee replies. "But I might just go down there and dance. I think it's been a while since I did it freestyle for the sheer pleasure of it." He explains. "And this morning, I feel like enjoying myself."

"Fair enough." Sunghoon admits. "I might just come and watch. I'm not particularly good at freestyle."

"He said, like a liar." Niki shoots back. "We all know there's literally nothing you can't do."

Sunghoon chuckles as that, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, that's right."

"So you admit it?"

"Duh." Sunghoon shrugs, grinning. "I'm just that good."

"Damn. The confidence, sir." Niki laughs.

"I'm an all rounder, it's life." Sunghoon replies with another shrug. "I am burdened with glorious purposes."

"You did not just quote Marvel at me."

Sunghoon wiggles his eyebrows. "What if I did?"

Niki throws his head back. "That is exactly why I voted you as the person most different from the first impression." He says. "I thought you were quiet and shy, but you're... You're wild and confident and super funny."

"Can't I be all of it?" Sunghoon aks.

"And more, I hope." Niki replies. "I'm only getting to know you. There's probably a ton more to figure out."

"Probably?" Sunghoon asks, raising an eyebrow.

Niki pauses for a second, wondering if he's said the wrong thing. Then he notices the hint of a grin on Sunghoon's face and sigh in relief. "It's too early for me to deal with cheeky you."

Sunghoon giggles. "I thought you wanted to discover more of me."

"Let's pace ourselves." Niki replies, smile gaining a certain fondness. "It's weird, you know. We're all friends here. But I never thought that you and I, we'd be this close. Or at least, closer." His brows crease. "I don't know if it really makes sense."

Sunghoon nods. "It does. I get that. I feel like I've seen more of you this week. And I think I like that. I like you."

Niki smiles. "Well, I would say that I like you too but I'm seriously fearing for your ego now."

Sunghoon scoffs softly. "Now you're unfair."

"True." Niki shrugs. "Well, I really like you." He lets out, careful enough to sound genuine. They share a glance and it's quiet. Too quiet. Because neither is certain of what to make out of that.

Sunoo and Jungwon enter the living room. And suddenly there's noise again. The two around the table smile faintly to one another. And Niki stands. He meets the other two halfway, getting a round of hugs before disappearing.

"Morning~" Jungwon declares, running his fingers through Sunghoon's hair. "Been there long?"

"A little." Sunghoon replies. "I'm planning to join Jay and K hyung in the gym."

"Wait for me and I'll come with." Jungwon asks. And his friend nods.

"I might come." Sunoo says. "50 pushups a day may keep doctor Jay away from my snacking habits. Especially if he actually seems me doing them."

Sunghoon chuckles. "Nice try."

✰✰✰

Eventually the final test in announced. The subunits created. And now their fate, is in YOUR hands.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vote wisely.](https://iland.weverse.io/) And enjoy every minute left guys!


End file.
